User talk:Bleachspoiler
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Orihime Inoue page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 09:40, February 17, 2010 Edits Im not sure why your adding horoscopes but neither is such a thing allowed nor are the relevant anywhere on the articles. They have already been reverted any more attempts are to be considered vandalism. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 10:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) @ Salubri There's nothing wrong with it. E.g. Dramawiki also adds it. Just add that for information. THEY ARE JUST A RELEVANT and extra information. Why bother adding information of their heights then. It's irrelvant. -.- Plus, some people may find horoscopes interesting and cool. -.- Bleachspoiler 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) 1. We don't care what other wikis do, 2. We add height and weight information because Kubo includes those with the character profiles he releases, 3. Anyone interested in horoscopes can figure out the characters horoscopes based on their birth date. Therefore, don't add it again. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:28, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Why can't we just add them then for convinience. -.- Bleachspoiler 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Because they are rubbish space wasters. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 10:38, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Gosh. Seriously if we don't add them it will be so irritating when I want to look at their horoscopes. I have to look at that Horoscope sites and Character's site for their birthdays and have to keep looking so that I can know their horoscope. In fact, I joined bleachwikia just to add the horoscope so it'll be convininet fot people and me. Isn't it. It's also information. Right now if I were to remove all the horoscope thingy, it wastes all my efforts. I already had check for them on net and pasted into some characters already. Removing it just like throw my efforts into the bin. This whole thing wasted my time and effort. I was hoping to contribute the information on their horoscopes. More information. This policy or whatever just makes me pissed. -.- Seriously. Bleachspoiler 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @Tinni Oh please do not say that because it's annoying. I wasted my time on it already and not everybody would think it is rubbish space. Some people would share the same sentiments with me. Literally pissed. Sorry for that previous ranting. -.- I guess I'll forget about it. Thinking about it makes me pissed again. Remove for all I care. It will not look nice if only some pages(characters) had the horoscope. Bleachspoiler 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) For your convenience I have created a forum post on the topic and transcribed all the horoscope information you had added to that topic: Forum:Horoscopes_of_characters. Feel free to add to the list and expand that post any way you see fit. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 11:03, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. (: At least it would not waste my efforts. (((((((: Sorry for the inconvinience casued just now. I was thinking of creating a group of it too! (((((: Bleachspoiler 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Bleachspoiler but have even read the horoscope descriptions compared to the characters they relate to? The fact that you're trying to insist that Byakuya Kuchki or Soifon are "Freindly and Humanitarian or that Sosuke Aizen is prone to nervousness really doesn't seem right.Nick D Wolfwood 13:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @Nick D Wolfwood No. Certainly not. This is just merely description based on the horoscope itself. Not all of the points of the horoscope they say about the characters is right, although some are. This horoscope thing is for reference to people who wants to know what horoscope is the character is. It's for easy references. Some people might want to know what are the behaviour of the horoscope is, and yes again, easy references. I'm intending to chip in more information / database for visitors visiting bleachwiki. (: P.S: Even in reality, I'm supposed to be one of a horoscope but I do not neccessary have all traits of that horoscope I have. Bleachspoiler 16:01, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Signing posts Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages so that it is clear who is talking. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) @Yyp Sorry about that. But I do not know how to sign a post. Bleachspoiler 16:02, February 18, 2010 (UTC) It is stated in the automated welcome message at the top of this page. Simply type ~~~~ at the end of your post (or click the signature button above the edit window, or the one below the edit window) and it adds your signature and the date. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) @ Yyp, Ok Thanks. (: I've tried finding how to do it but could find it. I guess I didn't even see the signature button. Bleachspoiler 15:56, February 18, 2010 (UTC)